


Привет

by Пайсано (Paisano)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paisano/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE
Summary: Немного грустный сонг-фик на очень старую песню группы «Секрет». Джен с намеком.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	Привет

Если вам когда-нибудь случится поймать на последнем курсе решающий снитч и привести, скажем, свой факультет к долгожданному чемпионству, не спешите радоваться. Вы можете быть героем момента и даже месяца, а на танец с вами на выпускном будет очередь. Но стоит пройти паре лет после выпуска, и удачно пойманный снитч вам аукнется, да так и будет потом аукаться всю жизнь. Каждый ваш школьный знакомый при случайной встрече будет считать своим долгом спросить, не прошли ли вы еще отбор в национальную сборную по квиддичу, а если вдруг нет, то не сделали вы упомрачительную карьеру на каком-нибудь другом поприще, словно одна-единственная квиддичная удача, посетившая вас в нужный момент, означает ваш несомненный талант к ловле снитчей и всему на свете. И даже если у вас будет хорошая работа, нормальная жизнь и достаточно денег, чтобы ни о чем не думать, чертов снитч, пойманный в проклятой исторической игре, рано или поздно заставит вас чувствовать себя неудачником. 

_Привет, сегодня дождь и скверно,  
А мы не виделись, наверно,   
Сто лет. _

У Гарри Поттера, которого черт дернул спасти мир в неполные восемнадцать лет, проблемы были посерьезней. Гарри был простым аврором: он порой скучал на работе, благодаря за это всех богов, иногда гонялся за малолетними идиотами, которым случайно попал в руки настоящий темномагический артефакт, а совсем редко всерьез выдвигался на задержание, после чего ему приходилось пару недель писать рапорты и отчеты. Разумеется, знакомые и полузнакомые ожидали от него совсем другого. «Пока скучаю, - зло отвечал Гарри на вопросы, как идет его героическая жизнь. – Партнеры срывают поставки: вольдемортов в этом месяце опять не завезли».   
Поэтому Гарри не любил волшебный мир и любил маггловские автобусы, где он был просто одним из пассажиров и даже мог позволить себе почудачить. Например, последний год Гарри иногда кричал «Привет!» девушкам с каштановыми волосами.   
Можно было сказать, что Гарри и Гермиона не виделись с войны. Гарри не забыл о том, что показал Рону хоркрукс в медальоне, и после окончания войны решил временно избавить Рона от общества более знаменитого друга, который слишком любит поболтать с его девушкой. Когда Гарри и Гермиона случайно столкнулись в Министерстве несколько месяцев спустя, они оба испытали странную неловкость. Разговор, обычно начинавшийся сам собой, как прерванное дыхание, не клеился, разрываясь на телеграфный обмен новостями. Сотрудники Министерства, снующие мимо в попытке подслушать, как звезда с звездою говорит, тоже не прибавляли встрече естественности. Гермиона раздраженно попрощалась и ушла. Пригласить ее через неделю в какое-нибудь маггловское кафе, чтобы оживить старую дружбу, Гарри не решился, снова вспомнив о Роне и хоркруксе.   
В следующий раз Гарри и Гермиона встретились на Рождество в Норе, и все почти пошло хорошо, когда Молли вдруг решила, что они поссорились и их срочно надо помирить. Чуткость и тактичность была в семействе Уизли наследственной чертой, и «примирение» удалось отменно, так, что Рон психанул и аппарировал неизвестно куда, а Гарри поскорее слинял в камин.   
В следующие пару лет Гарри написал Гермионе несколько писем, что было довольно нелепо, учитывая то, что они работали в одном здании, хотя Гарри бывал в нем не очень часто. Почему-то всякий раз, когда Гарри отправлял письмо, он испытывал чувство вины, хотя и знал, что после неудачного Рождества в Норе Рон и Гермиона почти сразу помирились. Гермиона отвечала на письма, так же хорошо и подробно, как и редко, но в последние годы и письма сошли на нет.   
\- Привет! – крикнул Гарри, заметив среди стоящих людей очередную каштановую гриву, и, не увидев еще лица, понял, что он влип. 

_Тебе в метро? Скажи на милость!  
А ты совсем не изменилась,   
Нет-нет! _

\- Привет! – повторил Гарри, проталкиваясь к Гермионе и в нарушение всех законов о секретности трансфигурируя свою бутылку пива в газету.   
\- Куда едешь? – спросил Гарри, твердо решив не пускать разговор под откос бессмысленным «Как поживаешь?»   
\- В Министерство, - просто ответила Гермиона, и Гарри поздравил бы себя с удачным началом разговора, если бы у него не появилось почти непреодолимое желание выматериться. За сегодняшний вечер он сменил уже четыре автобуса и ничуть не собирался проезжать мимо Министерства, где в автобус всегда заходит какой-нибудь фальшивый магглофил, чья лощеная Пожирательская рожа так и подбивает на должностное преступление.   
\- А как же... – Гарри замялся, пытаясь подобрать синоним к слову «Рон», - ...семья тебя вечером отпускает?   
\- Отпускает, - коротко ответила Гермиона и опустила левую руку, пряча пальцы за книжкой, которую она держала в руке.   
\- А я вот все прогуливаю, - тут же сказал Гарри с напускной веселостью. – Жаль, списать теперь не у кого.   
\- Гарька, - вдруг сказала Гермиона, пристально на него посмотрев. – У тебя что, седина?   
\- А, ерунда! – отмахнулся Гарри. – Просто волосы черные, поэтому видно.   
\- Нет, не ерунда, - тут же ответила Гермиона, но все же не пропесочила Гарри за беспорядочную жизнь, вредные привычки и газету Таймс в левой руке, на которой странсфигурировался только заголовок, да и тот шрифтом компании Гиннесс.   
\- А ты не меняешься, - улыбнулся Гарри. – Ни внешне, ни характером. 

_Привет, а жить ты будешь долго,  
Я вспоминал тебя вот только   
В обед.   
Прости, конечно же, нелепо   
Кричать тебе на весь троллейбус:   
Привет! _

Автобус катился все дальше и дальше по темным и мокрым лондонским улицам, неуклонно приближаясь к Министерству, где Гермиона выйдет, а в автобусе наверняка появится какое-нибудь знакомое до отвращения рыло, просящее кирпича и веритасерума. Но Гарри почему-то не думал об этом, легкомысленно болтая обо всем на свете и нарочно подставляясь под негодование Гермионы, которая после нескольких раз не выдержала и начала его отчитывать.   
«Да, именно так я это всегда и вспоминаю, - думал Гарри, беспомощно вскидывая руки и тут же провоцируя Гермиону снова. – «Гарри, ты опять не учишься, ни о чем не думаешь, домашка по зельям не сделана, эссе по истории магии не написано, Вольдеморт в клочья не порван – как малый ребенок!» Надо же, как мне, оказывается, этого не хватало. Хотя почему «надо же» - если я по несколько раз в неделю об этом вспоминал...» 

_Привет, дождливо этим летом,  
А, впрочем, стоит ли об этом,   
Ведь нет?   
Тогда о чем? О снах, о книгах?   
И черт меня попутал крикнуть:   
Привет! _

\- ....шлепаешь по лужам, и опять без зонтика! – закончила Гермиона, и Гарри в очередной раз довольно улыбнулся.   
\- Слушай, а помнишь, как ты сама зонтик забыла? – вдруг спросил Гарри, смотря на струйки воды на стекле. – И нас через мантию-невидимку так поливало, что, когда мы наконец устанавливали палатку и охранные заклинания, мы были все мокрые?   
\- Не надо об этом, Гарри, - попросила Гермиона.   
\- Нет, что ты, ты здорово тогда подготовилась, - тут же сказал Гарри. – Я бы даже сейчас так не сумел, а тогда вообще девять месяцев жил в одних брюках. Просто, знаешь, у меня это почему-то было самое счастливое время... Мы вместе, кругом враги, и наше дело правое, - Гарри грустно усмехнулся, но сразу повеселел. – А еще мне всегда весело, когда вспоминаю, как ты мне тогда сказала: «А ты думал, мы будем под зонтиками колдовать?»   
\- Не надо, Гарри, - снова попросила Гермиона. – Давай о чем-нибудь другом.   
\- Прости, - сказал Гарри, с какой-то сосущей грустью понимая, что радостный и легкий разговор, первый за восемь лет, закончился. 

_Как жизнь? Не то чтоб очень гладко,  
Но, в общем, знаешь, все в порядке –   
Без бед:   
Дела отлично, как обычно,   
А с личной... Ну вот только с личной –   
Привет. _

Гарри смотрел в темноту за окном, где в золотых полях фонарей висела пелена мелкого дождя. Разговор сворачивал на заезженную миллионами встреч одноклассников колею. «Живу нормально, ездил в отпуск, на работе скучно, начальник козел, вот еще телевизор новый купил и зуб мне вырвали». Но все же было в этом разговоре что-то от прошлых лет, благодаря чему Гермиона тихо спросила:   
\- С Джинни еще не помирились?   
\- Я ее недостоин, - ответил Гарри с откровенной горечью. – Простой аврор, рядовые дела, а пропадаю как раньше. И даже в больницу попал два года назад не после боя с шестью Пожирателями, а потому что какой-то куркуль свалился вместе со мной с лестницы при попытке к бегству. Если меня сравнивать со мной пятнадцатилетним, я сильно деградировал.   
\- Да ладно тебе, - Гермиона нерешительно накрыла своей рукой его правую руку, лежащую на поручне. – Я вот тоже не Министр Магии.   
\- А ты разве когда-то хотела? – удивленно спросил Гарри, который знал, что человеку с характером Гермионы, за который он ее очень любил, трудно будет стать даже начальником отдела.   
\- Я не хотела, - сказала Гермиона. – Просто многие думали, что я им стану.   
\- Интересно, кем я должен был стать? – озлобленным шепотом пробормотал Гарри. – Если бы мне в момент битвы за Хогвартс было за шестьдесят, как Дамблдору при Нурменгарде, даже в школьных учебниках были бы теории, рисующие всю мою жизнь как путь к кульминационному подвигу. Наверно, я должен был стать мертвым героем.   
\- Гарри, прекрати, - Гермиона стиснула его руку, и Гарри почувствовал, как раньше, что его боль – не только его. – Ничего ты никому не должен. Разве что себе – жить так, как хочется. Помнишь, мы друг другу обещали?   
\- У тебя-то как в семье? – тихо спросил Гарри после минутного молчания.   
\- Почти как у тебя. Только наоборот, - ответила Гермиона с легкой усталостью, с которой она все школьные годы прощала Гарри его неловкость, и только тогда Гарри заметил, что на руке, лежащей поверх его руки, нет кольца. 

_Привет, а дождь все не проходит,  
А я с утра не по погоде   
Одет.   
Наверно, я уже простужен,   
Да бог с ним! Слушай, мне твой нужен   
Совет. _

Гарри вдруг почувствовал, что он напрочь забыл все слова родного языка, как это случилось с ним много лет назад, когда он приглашал Чоу на бал. Он молча смотрел в темное окно, на тень вечернего Лондона и призрачное отражение Гермионы, и очнулся только тогда, когда она тихо убрала свою ладонь с его руки.   
\- Слушай, - наконец хрипло сказал Гарри, сам не зная, что он брякнет в следующую минуту. – У меня тут есть одно интересное дело, даже не такое бездарное, как все остальные мои дела...   
\- Я тебе сказала: прекрати, - велела Гермиона. – Или ты бросишь свое самоедство, или я тебя отведу к маггловскому врачу.   
\- Отведи, - решительно сказал Гарри, которому было в общем-то все равно, под каким предлогом назначить следующую встречу.   
\- Отведу, - пообещала Гермиона. – Что там у тебя?   
\- Ну, это тянется с тех пор, как в прошлом году пытались взломать Гринготтс, - начал рассказывать Гарри. – Дело уже закрыли за отсутствием состава, но мне до сих пор интересно, почему не было следов. И в последние месяцы было еще несколько мелких взломов без следов. Я подумал – ломают всегда контрзаклятиями, а с этим нельзя не засветиться. Значит, они ломают совсем не так, и, может быть, мы просто не видим следа, потому что не знаем, что нужно искать.   
Гермиона внимательно слушала Гарри, прислонившись щекой к холодному окну, но Гарри так и не вспомнил, как во время Рождественского бала на четвертом курсе она прижимала бокал с ледяным шампанским к горящим щекам.   
\- Я толком не знаю даже, откуда начинать копать, - признал Гарри. – С Чарами у меня ... сама знаешь. Я думал, может, ты подскажешь? 

_В конце концов, мне дела нету  
Решишь ли ты, что я с приветом   
Иль нет...   
Но, может, черт возьми, нам снова!..   
Выходишь здесь?.. Ну, будь здорова... _

Автобус уже подъезжал к Министерству Магии, но Гарри совсем этого не замечал, хотя знал маршрут как свои пять пальцев. Ему вдруг пришла в голову дурацкая идея, что они с Гермионой могли бы сейчас пробраться в Запретную Секцию Хогвартсовской библиотеки (мадам Пинс уходит в девять, даже остается полчаса на глинтвейн в «Башке борова») и поискать нужные ему книги. Помимо школьных правил, он бы с удовольствием нарушил и несколько министерских, но не мог нарушить только одного, самого главного правила: не пить со школьной подругой глинтвейн у камина, даже если ты уже три года живешь один и от тоски скоро начнешь флиртовать с секретаршами. Именно поэтому непреложное правило старой дружбы велит вовремя проститься и не портить все дурацкими мыслями, которые бывают, конечно, только от одиночества.   
\- Я посмотрю, Гарри, - пообещала Гермиона и поспешила к выходу. – Прости, это моя остановка.   
\- Я балбес, - признал Гарри. – Извини, не напомнил! Заходи к нам завтра!   
Но Гермиона уже спрыгнула на тротуар и спряталась под зонтик. 

_Привет!_

В субботу той же недели Гарри разбудил звонок в дверь в девять часов ночи. Гарри, с трудом проснувшись, выругал незваного гостя в душу, в Вольдеморта и в Азкабан, сунул ноги в тапочки и раздраженно распахнул дверь. На пороге стояла Гермиона, прижимая к груди несколько книг, как в благословенные школьные годы.   
\- Привет, - сказал Гарри, пропуская Гермиону в дом и втайне надеясь, что она не расслышала подробностей того, что он только что хотел сделать с незваными гостями.   
\- Подержи книги, - скомандовала Гермиона, обводя взглядом холостяцкое аврорское жилище и вынимая палочку. – Черт знает, что у тебя за беспорядок. Ты что, задержания на дому проводишь?   
\- Гермионка, это клад! – присвистнул Гарри, перелистывая книги и по старой памяти никак не реагируя на то, что Гермиона наводит в его жизни порядок, хотя она, по дружбе, не очень церемонилась при выборе методов, и в данный момент свалила в стирку всю его одежду, оставив Гарри только бывшую на нем пижаму. – Слушай, где ты такие книги находишь? И главное, откуда про них знаешь? – Гарри перевернул еще несколько страниц и даже открыл рот от удивления. – Все, пять лет с конфискацией. Пять лет пока условно, а книг своих ты еще долго не увидишь.   
\- Вот еще, - отмахнулась Гермиона, прогоняя Гарри в угол, чтобы не мешался под ногами. – Вместе будем читать. Помнишь, как к экзаменам готовились?   
\- Не надо бы тебе в это лезть, - проворчал Гарри, которому после нескольких лет оперативной работы она уже не казалась захватывающим приключением. – У нас то непрощенкой залепят, а то и предметом мебели. Да и насмотришься на всякое... Не женское это дело.   
\- Это я тебе сейчас залеплю, - вспыхнула Гермиона. – Историей Хогвартса по голове. А то и чашей Хельги Хаффлпафф.   
\- Да дело не в том, что раньше было, - попытался замять вопрос Гарри. – Просто у меня должностная инструкция, доступ ко всему закрытый. Вынести с работы ничего нельзя...   
\- К черту правила! – решительно перебила Гермиона и неожиданно подмигнула Гарри. – И да здравствует мантия-невидимка!   
\- Значит, к черту правила? – переспросил Гарри, вдруг почувствав беспричинную радость, которая не посещала его уже много лет. – По-моему, это провокация. Но я согласен. 

_“Hermione began her post-Hogwarts career at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures … She then moved to the Dept. of Magical Law Enforcement”. © JKR ;-)_


End file.
